Hellhound
by Jeje bunny
Summary: Portal itu tak sengaja terbuka dan membuat seekor hellhound milik Asmodeus terpanggil. Namjoon si penyihir itu memaksa Jimin untuk mengontrak anjing neraka tersebut. apakah akan selamat? bukankah ia keluar dari kandang singa dan masuk ke dalam mulut buaya? " Oh, Puppy Aku Orias, Prince of Lust. ingat? jadi menungginglah untukku!. " bts fanfic. Minyoon/Yoonmin, Bdsm,sex, love
1. Chapter 1

Semuanya berawal saat aku tidak sengaja membuka sebuah portal antar _alam_. Dari portal yang kubuka tersebut keluarlah seekor anak anjing kecil berbulu kecokelatan yang terus mendengking kesakitan karena rantai yang membelenggu leher mungilnya.

Saat itu Namjoon si penyihir gila itu marah dan membentakku. Namun kemudian ia sibuk mengurusi anak anjing yang malang itu dengan mantra dan obat-obatan yang kami miliki.

Sejak pertama kali makhluk itu muncul pun aku sudah tahu bahwa anjing itu bukan sekedar anjing. Aku tahu karena aku baru saja membuka portal menuju _alam neraka,_ dan makhluk berbulu itu keluar tepat dari sana. Dia adalah _Hellhound_ , makhluk yang konon sudah punah karena perburuan besar-besaran yang terjadi di _neraka_ sana.

Namjoon memegangi rantai yang sebelumnya mengikat leher anjing itu. " Jimin bodoh, kau hanya akan menonton dari sana? " tanyanya sarkas sambil melempar rantai penuh darah berwarna hitam yang kuyakin berasal dari tubuh anjing neraka di pangkuannya.

Kami berdebat cukup panjang malam itu. Bahkan hingga malam-malam berikutnya kami masih memperdebatkan soal kedatangan anjing yang tak disengaja itu. Namjoon bersikeras ingin aku yang bertanggung jawab dan mengontrak ajing itu agar nyawa anjing itu terselamatkan, dan aku bukan iblis bodoh yang mau sembarangan mengikat perjanjian dengan orang lain karena akan ada konsekuensi yang harus dibayar nantinya.

Namun pada akhirnya aku tetap mengontrak iblis anjing itu karena melihat kondisinya yang sudah rapuh dan hampir mati. Dia selamat dan pulih dalam beberapa hari kemudian.

Satu hal yang membuatku terkejut, ternyata dia memiliki wujud manusianya, menandakan dahulunya anjing ini pernah punya majikan. Umurnya baru 3 tahun, namun memiliki wujud manusia bak seorang pria di umur 25 an membuatku hampir menyesal mengontraknya.

Dan satu hal lagi yang membuatku tercengang.

Majikannya yang lama adalah _Asmodeus._ Ayahku, si raja dari nafsu birahi yang mati di peperangan melawan malaikat setahun yang lalu.

" Siapa namamu? " tanyaku dari tempat tidurku. Anak itu berdiri sekitar tiga langkah di depanku dan terus menunduk entah karena apa. Ekor coklatnya yang menjuntai sesekali mengibas setiap kali ia menatapku dengan tatapan kikuknya.

" _B-baby._ " Jawabnya nyaris tak bersuara. Kusandarkan punggungku ke _headbed_ dan mempersilahkannya untuk duduk di sampingku. Awalnya ia menolak, namun paksaan dariku membuatnya langsung duduk di sebelahku sambil terus mengepal tangan. _Grogi kah?_

Sangat jelas terlihat bahwa anjing ini masih begitu polos. Dengan mudahnya dirinya mengklaim namanya Baby, _padahal aku yakin si Asmodeus itu yang selalu memanggilnya begitu._

" Jadi kau dulu _peliharaannya_ Asmodeus ya? " ucapku iseng memainkan ekor panjangnya. Ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Asmodeus itu kan mesum, nafsunya beribu kali lipat lebih besar dari manusia biasa. Jadi kalau Asmodeus mengikat kontrak dengan seekor _hellhound_ berwujud _seksi_ seperti ini, sudah tertebak bukan digunakan untuk apa anak ini?

Kurapatkan tubuhku padanya kemudian mulai mengendus bagian lehernya. Anak itu terkesiap, namun tak bergeming. Menandakan bahwa dia pernah berada di posisi seperti ini sebelumnya. Kulingkarkan kedua tanganku di pinggangnya sambil satu tangan memainkan pangkal ekor cokelatnya.

" Seberapa sering kau melayani Asmodeus? " tanyaku menyelipkan tanganku yang lain ke dalam dadanya, meraba dan meremas. Lagi-lagi reaksinya tak seperti seorang yang baru pertama kali disentuh.

Kali ini nafasnya memberat. Wajahnya ia terus hindarkan dariku agar aku tak mencapai bibir ranumnya. " _mmh-_ jarang. " Ia menjawab setelah aku berhasil mengecupnya singkat. Jawaban yang sangat tidak masuk akal bagi seorang _King Of Lust._ Pasti setiap hari kan? Setiap malam? Atau setap detik? Aku akan lebih percaya jika dia katakan bahwa dia melayani Asmodeus 100x sehari. _Kkk~_

" Lebih dari 5 kali? " tanyaku kemudian memindahkan tubuh ringannya ke pangkuanku. Tangannya yang masih terbalut perban kusampirkan di kedua bahuku, membuatnya senyaman mugkin berada di pangkuanku. Anggukan dari anak dengan wujud yang belum sempurna itu membuat kedua taringku mendadak muncul dan memanjang di tengah seringaian.

Kami berciuman. _Basah, lembut, dan panas._ Ia tak menolak sama sekali dan terus mengikuti arah permainanku meski beberapa kali ia terlihat ketakutan. Ciuman penuh saliva itu kuakhiri sejenak, kuganti dengan jilatan serampangan di permukaan lehernya.

" _Nhh- Tuan!_ " Erangnya saat kedua taringku menancap di tanda kontrak yang tercetak di lehernya. Darah berwarna hitam mengucur melewati bibirku namun masuk ke mulut sebagiannya. Tak lupa juga kujilati kembali darah bercita rasa manis itu hingga berhenti keluar dari sana.

Wajahnya merah masak, ekspresinya menggairahkan. Ditambah lagi tubuh berbalut sweaternya yang berada di pangkuanku ini begitu seksi dan menggemaskan. Langsung saja kuarahkan lidahku menuju nipplenya yang mengintip dibalik kerah sweater yang melorot itu.

Tubuh mungilnya bergetar, namun dada itu condong ke depan memintaku melakukan lebih dari sekedar kecupan manja.

Dengan begitu, kupegangi kedua pinggangnya dan kutatap wajahnya yang begitu _needy._

" Layani aku, puaskan majikanmu ini, cantik. "

Ia merendahkan tubuhnya, kemudian menyingkap pakaianku hingga ke perut berabs milikku. Satu tangannya menahan bajuku, dan yang satunya membuka simpul di celana yang kugunakan. Milikku sudah menegang sempurna dan menyapa wajah manisnya begitu saja.

Aku menyeringai melihat wajah ragunya. _Apakah milikku lebih besar dari pada milik Asmodeus?_

Mungkin di luar sana Namjoon sedang mengumpatku yang memasang dinding aura milikku yang tak mungkin bisa ditembus oleh manusia sepertinya. Sudah pasti dia mengkhawatirkan kondisi anjing yang sedang menjilati _lolipopku_ ini.

Lagi pula, wajar bukan jika aku bernafsu pada _hellhound_ rupawan ini? _Aku kan Orias, putra Asmodeus sang King Of LUst._


	2. 2 Informan

Sebelumnya, mari simak beberapa hal di bawah ini.

Aku _orias,_ putra pertama dan mungkin satu-satunya dari _Asmodeus._ Aku membuang neraka sejak pertengkaran besar-besaran di istana. Tepatnya aku ke dunia manusia karena kekecewaanku terhadap Asmodeus.

Aku kembali ke sana saat kudengar telah terjadi perang antara _Angels_ dan _Demon._ Semua raja bahkan turun langsung untuk mempertahankan wilayah dari kami. Saat itu ayahku terbunuh, tubuh lebur dan hangus terbakar oleh serangan dari salah satu _Malaikat._

Bodoh.

Aku malu, dia satu-satunya raja yang tidak maju ke baris depan, namun jadi _iblis_ yang terbunuh.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menetap di dunia manusia. Sudah Sekitar 2 Tahun aku Tinggal Bersama Seorang penyihir _summoner_ Bernama _Namjoon._ Dia tidak waras, panggilan arwah dan mengontraknya untuk dijadikan pesuruh. Kadang-kadang juga besarbesaran iblis untuk menagih utang, mengawal, berjudi, dan hal-hal bodoh lainnya.

Aku bertemu saat dia dengan lantang mengataiku _iblis_ di tengah keramaian. Awalnya kukira dia mengumpatiku, namun ternyata si bodoh ini memang tahu bahwa aku seorang Iblis.

Kembali ke masa sekarang di mana anjing kecil sedang menghisap _kuat_ lolipop milikku. Dia cukup jelas, kuakui _Asmodeus_ pasti mengajarkan banyak hal tentang memuaskan hasratnya yang selalu menggebu itu. Dan anjing kecil ini hebat, dia menambah beberapa titik yang berani membuatku merasa tersengat.

Ekornya mengibas antusias, dengan kedua tangan mungil yang memegangi _batang_ kemaluanku. Kepala bersurai gelap itu bergerak naik turun sejak beberapa menit lalu dan masih melakukan gerakan yang sama untuk saat ini.

Kemudian ia melepas milikku, menempelkan kepala kejantananku ke kedua _nipplenya._

" _Hh ... Baik, Anak Anjing!_ " Ujarku Presentasi tengahku menusuknya Semakin dalam. Ia mendesah dan menggeliat untuk setiap tusukanku, tak lupa juga remasan dari kedua tangan mungilnya itu menghantarkan sengatan yang menyenangkan yang membuatku tak ingin dia berhenti.

Namjoon bersuara di luar sana dan aku bisa dengan jelas Dengar suara debuman. Tapi suara desahan erotis dari anjing kecil di selangkanganku ini nyatanya terdengar berkali-kali lipat lebih jernih dibandingkan omelan Namjoon dari luar sana. Penisku menggembung sempurna, ia cukup andal dalam memberikan servis _-Kuakui itu._ Namun mengobrol _Hellhound_ mungil ini masih ragu untuk mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya.

Kuambil alih dirinya, mengeluarkan jemariku yang baru saja menyisakan titik kejutnya. Ia menatapku sayu, dua mata bulatnya yang berwarna hijau itu berbinar. Dadanya kembang kempis bersama dengan nafasnya yang terengah. Kuambil tubuh mungil anjing itu dan kusimpan di pangkuanku. Tubuhnya bergidik perasaan _benda-benda_ milikku yang terjepit di antara dua belah pantat sintalnya, ekor kecoklatan itu berdiri tegak seolah-olah memberi jalan bagi _penis_ ku masuk jadi saja.

Aku menjilat sepanjang tubuh telanjangnya. Mulai dari pusar, puting, leher, hingga berakhir di telinga kemerahannya. "Menggonggonglah ..." titahku lembut dengan seduktif. Tanpa membantah, ia menggonggong dengan suara beratnya yang sedikit serak. _Benar-benar penurut ya?_

" _Akhh! Tuan!"_

Kumasukkan kembali jemariku ke dalam dirinya. Tubuh mungilnya tersentak dan bergetar karena jemari musim panasku juga karena titik depan telah berhasil kucapai dengan jari-jari. Kubuat gerakan menusuk sebanyak mungkin, dengan tempo yang kian menambah cepat, ia mendengking dan mencengkeram kuat kedua bahu kokohku.

" _Tuanhh! Anhh ~ nhh ..._ " Penis mungilnya berkedut antusias menyambut genggamanku. Terasa jadi basah dan licin, memfasilitasi kandingan brutal yang siap kulakukan.

"Berapa umurmu, _anak anjing?_ " Tanyaku basa-basi, sambil memancingnya untuk berbicara - _sambil mendesah._ Anjing kecil itu menjulurkan lidahnya yang khas anjing, bersama dengan nafasnya yang terengah teramat sangat. Bibirku menyunggingkan senyuman licik, memang sangat hebat ini di dalam hawa nafsu orang lain. Anjing di pangkuanku ini bahkan kehilangan akal sehatnya, - _Ah tunggu, anjing kan memang tidak berakal?_ Ah kurasa maksudku, ia kehilangan sisi manusianya saat ini.

 _Semua manusia memang akan menjadi seperti orang yang tidak bisa lagi menghidupkan dirinya sendiri bukan? Kkk ~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _BLES!_

" _AKHHH! Ughhh! Tu-tuannnhh! Ha-akhhh!"_

Aku terdiam menatapnya heran. Sesakit itu kah? Sungguh aku hanya memasukkan penisku sekali hentak ke dalam sana, tapi kenapa−

" _Hanghhh Tuan ... khhh ..._ "

Reaksinya sangat heboh. _Sesakit itu kah? Atau milikku yang kelewat besar? Cih, memangnya milik Asmodeus sekecil apa sampai reaksinya se-rusuh-ini?_

Ia menatapku sayu, bukan lagi tatapan sayu yang meminta disetubuhi, sebisa minta dikasihani. Dagu lancipnya bergetar entah karena apa, bibir keunguan itu pucat dan bergetar, namun tak ada kalimat yang keluar selain rintihan.

"Katakan, katakan saja." Sedikitnya tubuh manusiaku ini memberiku sedikit rasa kasihan pada makhluk mungil ini. Tubuhnya bergetar seperti kedinginan, padahal kami sedang melakukan adegan panas bukan? Pandangannya teralih ke belakang, ke arah ekornya yang menjuntai lemah di satu tanganku yang lain.

"Ada apa? Kata-"

 _Darah ..._

Cairan pekat berwarna hitam melumuri hampir seluruh paha ku dan bagian bawahnya tentu saja. Berdarah saat bercinta memang hal yang wajar bukan? Mungkin untuk iblis seperti anak anjing ini, semuanya wajar bukan?

Lalu apa yang sedang dia sampaikan?

Cengkeramannya melemah, kemudian tubuhnya ambruk di atas tubuhku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Namjoon!" Teriakku dengan anjing kecil di pangkuanku yang tidak sadarkan diri di tengah sesi bercinta hanya untukku. Namjoon kebebasan sudah tahu apa yang terjadi, dengan terlihatnya penyihir yang menggeplak kepalaku, dan menarik tubuh _Hellhound_ itu untuk membuat baringkan di atas sofa.

Aku bingung, tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. _Anjing itu pingsan karena aku merobek lubangnya?_ Sebesar itu kah punyaku?

Namjoon menepak lagi kepalaku, lalu memelototiku. _Sial, Si Namjoon ini minta dibunuh ya? Beraninya memukul pangeran neraka sembarangan!_

"Dia terluka!" Serunya menunjuk anak itu. Namjoon kemudian menghampiri anjing itu, bersama dengan baskom udara dan menyelam yang melayang di sampingnya. Penyihir itu adalah darah yang berlumuran di tubuh anjing kecil, membalikkan tubuh yang mulus itu sampai tengkurap dan memeliharanya lagi yang masih banyak di sana.

Kulipat kedua tangan, kemudian duduk di meja yang tidak jauh dari kedua makhluk di sana. "Berdarah saat bercinta itu kan hal yang wajar, _Joon!_ " Kataku. Dihadiahi delikan tajam dan dengusan jengkel darinya.

"Sampai itu."

" _Ha?_ "

Keheningan menyelimuti kami setelah kebingunganku untuk menghadapi bersambung dari Namjoon. Hanya suara kapas yang bergesek dengan kulit, kemudian suara riak air dari handuk yang diperas.

Namjoon, membersihkannya dan memanggilku untuk mendekat. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah dua bongkah pantat anjing sintal itu. "Dia sudah terluka sebelum kau melukainya." Ucap Namjoon membenahi katun dan handuk di meja.

" _Neraka!_ Aku tak melukainya!" Sanggahku karena jelas-jelas aku tak melukainya sama sekali, jika dipikir-pikir. Namjoon memijat keningnya, urat di pelipisnya terlihat berkedut, ekspresinya menandakan bahwa ia tengah mendorong.

Lama tak bersuara, pakaian melayang dan jatuh di tangan Namjoon jadi saja. Kali ini ia sibuk memakaikan anjing itu pakaian miliknya. Sweater kuning yang ukurannya jadi _kebesaran_ di tubuh mungil itu. Tangannya berhenti saat saja memakaikannya celana.

"Kurasa dia masih membutuhkan ini." Gumamnya _._ Kubakar celana traning itu di tanganku hingga lenyap tak bersisa, dan kulempakan abunya ke wajah hubungan intim penyihir gila di sana. "Kau hutang penjelasan, _Penyihir!_ " Aku berjalan ke arahnya.

Namjoon menghela nafas, ia menyisir rambut pirangnya ke belakang dan mendesah lelah. Ia memangku tangan lalu menatapku dengan ikon lelah. "Dia diburu." Katanya singkat.

Dia kan _Hellhound?_ Sudah kubilang bukan saat ini _Hellhound_ memang menjadi cantik buruan bagi kaum iblis? _Namjoon sehat?_

"Sepanjang, dia-" menunjuk anjing kecil. "-sedang diburu." Katanya serius.

 _Duh Namjoon ini kenapa sih? Dia kan Hellhound, ya pasti di buru lah! Namjoon sakit nih ..._

"Iya aku tahu, semua iblis pun tahu kalau dia ini makhluk buruan-"

"Sepanjang, _Hellhound_ ini diburu. Oleh hampir semua iblis."

" _Hah?_ Aku tahu, lalu kenapa?"

"Dia diburu karena menyimpan informasi yang penting."

" _hah?_ "

Namjoon menunduk, " _hhh ~_ Lupakan saja, aku lelah." Katanya. Kamar mandi untuk menemukan baskom berisi udara kotor dan kapas yang harus dibuang.

Sial. Aku belum puas dengan penjelasannya - _yang tidak jelas_ \- itu! Apa sih yang dia sembunyikan? Dan informasi apa yang ini simpan untuk semua memburunya?

Kuhentikan langkah Namjoon yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. "Informasi apa?" Cegatku tetap tidak sepenuhnya langkahnya. Namjoon mendengus lalu atapnya. "Kau tidak akan tertarik, _Jim._ " Jawabnya mencolok kekehan kekeluargaan. _Sial Memang manusia satu ini! Andai saja dia orang asing, sudah ku babak telah putus hingga putus,_

"Katakan!" Paksaku dengan genggaman berapi di lengan kirinya. Manusia itu meringis dan menepis tanganku, lalu sambil menggosok-gosok sensasi panas di lengannya, ia menjawab.

" _Asmodeus!_ Dia menyimpan informasi tentang Asmodeus."

"Informasi yang hanya diri yang tahu,"

"Dari hasil menerawangku, yang kuketahui adalah ada laki-laki yang bisaaku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, tetapi dia mengatakan sesuatu. Untuk satu informasi, dia akan memberikan upah berupa kekayaan."

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapan Namjoon untuk sesaat. Aku tidak mengerti dengan _hasil menerawangnya_ itu, untuk apa mencari informasi iblis yang sudah mati? _Konyol._

"Asmodeus sudah mati, kenapa mencari informasinya? Bodoh sekali." Sarkasku memegangi kening, tidak percaya dengan kebodohan para iblis di sana.

"Mereka mengira Asmodeus tidak mati karena mayatnya tidak ditemukan di mana pun."

Kali ini aku nyaring nyaring. Dengan puas kusemprotkan segala perasaan geli yang timbul akibat mengetahui kekonyolan dunia Neraka yang memiliki kutinggalkan belasan tahun. Seluruh koleksi Kalimat cacianku dengan rapi keluar satu per satu hingga membuat Namjoon jengkel.

Kuhentikan tawaku. "Asmodeus mati. Tubuhnya hangus dibakar oleh _Angel_ berkerudung putih." Kataku.

Namjoon tersenyum menggoda, membuatku bertanya-tanya akan maksud dari pandanganku yang mulai membuatku risih. "Apa?" Bentak ku.

Namjoon terkekeh lalu berjalan menuju anak anjing di meja, menggendongnya dan berjalan menuju kamar yang berada di bawah tangga.

"Kukira kau tak akan tertarik,"

Aku berhenti di anak tangga ke lima dan menyimak lamat-lamat perkataan Namjoon yang suka sekali bersambung itu. Hampir selama 3 menit dia tidak bersuara lagi, membuatku melanjutkan perjalananku menuju kamar tercinta.

"Dalam penerawanganku, kau tertarik, Jimin. Kau penasaran dan ingin terlibat dalam masalah ini. Dan kurasakan kembali seperti sedang ...

Merindu? "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bangsat! Jangan pernah membaca perasaan orang lain sembarangan, _penyihir!_ "

"Kau bukan orang, Jim."

"Penyihir si!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tidak._

 _Aku tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan asmodeus lagi._

 _Tidak. Tidak mau. Tidak akan!_

 _Untuk apa mengurusi iblis barbar yang sudah mati?_

 _Dia sungguhan sudah mati kan ya?_

 _ARGH, GILA!_

 **sebelumnya, terima kasih untuk yang sudah fav/love/review.**

 **aku masih sangat baru dalam dunia sehingga kadang aku lupa bagaimana cara upload chap baru T^T Aku masih perlu banyak dan sangat banyak bimbingan T^T.**

 _pojok review :_

 _ **Mawar Biru :** Sudah lanjut! AKU PADAMU JUGAHH_

 ** _:_** _iya dungs, biar menarik minat para fujoshi :3_

 _Namjoon sebenarnya setengah manusia, dan setengah *piiiip* , karena itu dia mau nolongin Jimin_

kelincitembem : karena aku jarang dapat ff Jimin yang jadi iblis, jadi kubuat sendiri ehe :V sudah ku lanjutkan ya! Terima kasih semangatnyaa!


End file.
